The present invention describes a composition for dyeing keratinic fibers, particularly human hair, containing one monosubstituted p-phenylenediamine on a benzene ring, a substituted m-phenylenediamine and a 2-amino-6-chloro-4-nitrophenol derivative.
In the field of hair coloring, oxidation dye compositions have gained major importance. With them, the dyeing develops by way of a reaction of certain developer substances with certain coupler substances in the presence of an oxidant.
Oxidation dye compositions to be used to dye human hair must meet many requirements. The compositions must be toxicologically and dermatologically harmless as well as non-sensitizing and have to allow for the desired intensity in dye.
In addition, the hair dyes sought must have good light fastness, permanent wave fastness, and resistance to acid and abrasion. Even without the exposure to light, abrasion and chemical agents, the result of the dyeing should hold its color for at least four to six weeks. In addition, it is necessary, that through the use of appropriate developer and coupler components a broad spectrum of different color nuances can be achieved.
Another problem in practice is the different absorption of the dye compounds as a function of the nature of the hair, which results in uneven coloring of the hair. Normally, the dye compounds used tend to be absorbed more strongly by damaged parts of the hair than undamaged parts of the hair. For this reason, as a rule, the ends of the hair, which are more heavily damaged by typical aging processes and environmental factors (such as sunlight, hair washing, dyeing and permanent waving treatments), are dyed more intensively than the less- damaged shafts of the hair and the hairline, and the result is an unnatural, uneven and entirely unsatisfactory outcome of dyeing. This situation is particularly annoying with light shades.